¡CLASES DE SEXUALIDAD POR KIBA-SENSEI!
by OhSweetFlower
Summary: ¿Cómo una clase de sexualidad impartida por su mejor amigo había terminado en...? ¿Una misión de seducción? ¿Ella, Hyuga Hinata, debía seducir a Uchiha Sasuke? ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, la historia es mái, la cual escribí sin fines de lucro.**

 **Pareja/s:** KibaHina (friendship)

Leve Sasuhina (relationship)

.

Comencemos…

.

 **Lección 1**

Jaló con brusquedad la mano de la joven, evitando que tratara de escapar.

–Kiba-kun de verdad no es necesario que –

–Oh vamos, te quitaremos esa timidez de una vez por todas. ¡No te preocupes, Hinata! – Exclamó alegremente mientras seguía tirando de ella de manera salvaje.

Hinata pensaba que seguramente al día siguiente quedaría un gran hematoma por la presión que ejercía el chico sobre su muñeca.

–Prácticamente la estás obligando, Kiba. No puedes ignorar los deseos de una persona, violarías sus derechos –.habló sabiamente Shino Aburame, su compañero de equipo y su mejor amigo, además de Kiba, tratando de salvarla.

–¿Eh? Estás hablando como si fuera a secuestrarla y a forzarla a tener sexo animal. –contestó el castaño con el ceño fruncido y mirando acusadoramente al chico de lentes oscuros.

Al procesar todo lo que había dicho Kiba el rostro de Hinata adquirió todas las tonalidades del arcoiris y comenzó a hiperventilar mientras temblaba ligeramente y balbuceaba incoherencias.

–Sexo… Animal… Kiba-kun y yo…

–¿Lo ves? –siguió Kiba ignorando el estado en el que se encontraba la pobre peli azul –Debemos evitar que esto –señaló a la chica que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza–ocurra cada vez que escucha la palabra follar.

Y ocurrió algo que no ocurría hace mucho tiempo, la pobre mente de Hinata no soporto más y colapsó.

Shino actuó rápido y la sostuvo antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Suspiró –Kiba tú no…

–Si, como sea. Nos vemos luego. –sin más le arrebató a la chica de los brazos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

–Sé cuidadoso, Kiba… –murmuró mientras comenzaba a alejarse en dirección a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó se sobresaltó al ver que no estaba en su habitación, estudió detenidamente el lugar y luego de ver varios posters de chicas semidesnudas y sentir la fragancia masculina que desprendía aquel cuarto, llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba en la habitación de Kiba.

Su rostro se tornó preocupado, el chico se había salido con la suya, por milésima vez…

Un gran ruido seguido de maldiciones la asustó y seguidamente el castaño ingresó al cuarto con una gran pizarra seguido de su fiel amigo canino. Tragó saliva.

–Despertaste –dijo emocionado, ¡podría continuar con su misión personal!

Hinata asintió algo temerosa por lo que le esperaba.

– ¡Bien, hagámoslo! –sonriente alzó a la chica en brazos y la sentó en una silla justo delante de la pizarra. Akamaru se echó en la cama mientras los observaba con curiosidad.

Hinata tembló ligeramente –Kiba-kun no…

–No me discutas Hinata, no tienes elección. Lo haremos aún en contra de tu voluntad, ¿entiendes? – la miró seriamente mientras le aclaraba que no había escapatoria.

–Hai… –respondió con voz apagada

–Hinata, es por tu bien –dijo con suavidad mientras la miraba con ternura – Eres una mujer hermosa, bondadosa, buena cocinera y tienes un cuerpo de los mil demonios –al escucharlo se sonrojó y el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada –Serías, no, serás una esposa perfecta algún día pero si sigues con tu timidez nunca podrás conseguir un novio.

Se le encogió el corazón, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Pero ella no podía evitarlo, así era su personalidad.

Al verla tan afligida siguió hablando – ¿Entiendes por qué quiero hacerlo?

–Hai…

Una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su cara a oírla – ¡Comencemos!

Asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

–Nuestra prioridad es eliminar tu timidez, te avergüenzas por todo, como si te diera miedo fallar y que todos se burlen de ti. –Kiba se dio cuenta como Hinata escondía su mirada debajo de su flequillo – todo esto es culpa del idiota de tu padre y el clan que son unos estrechos.

La peli azul se relajó y soltó una risa cantarina al oír como los llamaba.

Al menos la había hecho sonreír, desde que habían comenzado, hace muy poco, estaba con el semblante preocupado.

–No tengas miedo a equivocarte, Hinata, somos humanos y todos cometemos errores. Tus temores son infundados, no tartamudees, no te avergüences si algo sale mal, no bajes la mirada, nadie morirá si olvidas algo o si te equivocas. ¿Ok?

–Bien… –tenía lágrimas en los ojos no le gustaba escuchar algo que odiaba, porque ella odiaba ser así. Y que Kiba la conociera tan bien, y le recordara lo idiota que era la hacía sentirse patética.

Kiba se acercó y la encerró en sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo de oso. – No llores, preciosa. Cuando terminemos con esto podrás hasta decir sexo sin siquiera sonrojarte. – las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tono carmesí mientras lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho.

Deshicieron el abrazo y Kiba volvió a situarse frente al pizarrón.

–Como tu clan es tan anticuado seguramente nunca te informaron bien…

– ¿Informar? – no entendía a qué se refería el chico exactamente.

Al ver la confusa mirada de la ojiperla, aclaró –De sexo, claro está –lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que la sorprendió – Empezaremos por lo básico. Supongo que ya sabes de qué va la cosa pero de todas formas te lo explicaré… Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, si te desmayas o me interrumpas mientras hablo me iré sacando la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. ¿Queda claro? –Hinata con los ojos como platos asintió débilmente – El sexo básicamente consiste en una polla dentro de una vag…

–¡Kiba-kun!

Al ser interrumpido Kiba se deshizo de su remera quedando sólo en pantalones.

–¿¡Qué…?! –escandalizada quiso hablar pero el chico no la dejó.

–Te advertí lo que pasaría si me interrumpías… Guarda silencio o me veré obligado a sacarme los pantalones.

–Hai… –aún sonrojada mantuvo la mirada fija en su rostro, evitando el musculoso torso. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma.

–Creo que esa parte ya la sabes bueno, cuando lo haces con la persona que 'amas' le dicen "hacer el amor" e implica sentimientos y toda esa mierda, en cambio, el sexo lo haces por puro placer, ya sabes, un buen polvo desenfrenado. Existen distintas poses para practicarlo, todo eso está en este libro–La chica al ver las letras blancas sobre el fondo negro comenzó a hiperventilar, claramente se podía leer Kamasutra. – Personalmente me gusta llamarlo la biblia del sexo, algunas cosas te hacen sentir que estás en el puto cielo. Cómo eres virgen te mostraré cuáles poses hacen que disfrutes más y…

–Detente, por favor… –suplicó mirando en otra dirección que no fuera donde estaba Kiba.

El chico la miró extrañado y se sacó los pantalones. –Apenas hemos comenzado Hina –informó – Si me detienes cada vez que te avergüenzas estaremos todo el día aquí y sabes que no dejaré que te vayas hasta que terminemos con esto.

Hinata lo pensó y dio un suspiro de resignación –Bien –derrotada, volvió su mirada al frente y su boca formó una perfecta 'O' al ver al castaño sólo en bóxer.

–Me interrumpiste – aclaró despreocupadamente mientras se encogía de hombros. – Creo que fui muy rápido, iremos paso a paso y dejaremos el Kamasutra para el final. Ya te expliqué que dependiendo de si hay o no sentimientos involucrados puede ser sexo o hacer el amor. Lo siguiente será… protección.

 **Lección 2**

–Supongo que sabes cómo se hace un bebé, no debes tener ningún tipo de método anticonceptivo. Sinceramente, estoy algo perdido en esos temas. Los hombres sólo tenemos uno y es el condón pero sé que las mujeres tienen más de uno. El problemas es que sólo conozco dos, hay una inyección que debes ponerte cada mes para evitar un embarazo no deseado. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no hay manera de que vayas al hospital a pedirla sin desmayarte en el intento, lo que nos deja sólo una opción, pastillas anticonceptivas. Cuando comiences a tener actividad sexual deberás tomarte una cada día al mismo horario. Pude sacarles unas pocas a Sakura. – y sin más le entregó una gran caja a la pobre chica, que lo miraba atónita porque las "pocas pastillas" que decía Kiba le alcanzarían mínimamente para dos años. – Como has entendido, pasemos al siguiente tema.

 **Lección 3**

–No eres tan ingenua como pensaba, creo que lo de la Biblia no será necesario después de todo, sabes más de lo que creía. –agregó, pensando cuál sería el siguiente paso a explicar. Su mente se iluminó y quién sabe cómo sus ojos adquirieron forma de estrellas.

Al verlo una sensación de pánico llenó a Hinata, desde que había comenzado toda esa tortura sólo ocurrían cosas que la hacían desear desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y cierta corazonada le indicó que esa "lección" iba a ser la peor de todas.

Kiba voló hacía el otro extremo del cuarto y comenzó a registrar los cajones como loco. Hasta que se encontró con su objetivo. Sonriente le enseñó lo que sostenía entre sus dedos y la chica tuvo que ahogar un grito mientras sudor frío bajaba por todo su blanquecino rostro. ¿Por qué demonios Kiba, un chico, tenía un maldito vibrador?

La chica boqueó pero nada salió de su boca. El castaño, al darse cuenta de su expresión, retomó la palabra.–Esto es un dildo, vibrador, consolador, como más te guste; el punto es que, sirve para satisfacer a las mujeres solitarias.

–Sé lo que es es...–dijo la princesa Hyuga en un susurro casi inaudible, casi.

–Oh, no te tenía de esa forma Hi-na-ta– la picó un poco, divertido.

–N-no, no es eso–exclamó avergonzada mientras negaba con sus brazos, se serenó y comenzó a explicarlo– Ino-chan me obligó a… practicar con uno de esos para satisfacer a mi 'futuro novio'- terminó casi hiperventilando de la pena.

Inuzuka asintió varias veces mientras la miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria–Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, incluso sabes como dar sexo oral aunque nunca lo hayas hecho antes; me quita un peso de encima, sabes, hubiera sido incómodo tener que enseñarlo por mí mismo.

Hinata ignoró el temblor de sus piernas, ¿él realmente pensaba enseñarle cómo…?

 **Lección 4**

–Ya que tienes todos los conocimientos sobre el sexo, ahora debemos practicar situaciones que quizás se te presenten en el futuro.

"¿Situaciones?" ¿A qué se refería con situaciones?

Antes de poder siquiera seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos Kiba retomó su hablar, interrumpiéndola.

–Eres una chica hermosa, y todo tu vida has vivido el acoso de idiotas sólo por ser tímida, si fueras como, no sé, Temari, la novia psicópata de Shikamaru, podrías usar eso a tu favor coqueteando un poco con ellos, manteniendo un carácter seguro para que no se propasen. Me transformaré y actuaré como cualquier chico que quiere llevarte a la cama, tu misión será jugar un poco conmigo, coquetear, mostrarte segura y no tartamudear ¿ok?

Rápidamente,su compañero de equipo realizó un par de posiciones de mano y se transformó en un pelirrojo muy lindo.

–¿Lista?

–No, realm…

–Bien, 3,2,1, ¡YA!

–M-Mucho gusto mi nombre...

–Error… no puedes tartamudear, ¿quieres llevarme a tu cama o no?

–No

–Bueno, imagina que quieres tener la mejor follada de tu vida. Saca tus armas de seducción.–la alentó

Hinata dio un suspiro para llenarse de fuerzas, y comenzó a caminar hacia Kiba, meneando elegantemente sus caderas, el chico estaba por morirse y no era para menos, Hinata realmente era una preciosura, al llegar comenzó a acariciar suavemente los abdominales de su amigo, deslizando su pequeña mano por su clavícula, cuello, hasta detenerse en sus mejillas, acariciándolas levemente.

–¿Te gustaría jugar un poco, cariño?–le dijo peligrosamente cerca de su oído, causándole escalofríos.

Kiba tragó seco, realmente, una vez que se quitaba su timidez, la princesa podía ser una chica realmente provocativa y seductora.

Carraspeó y la apartó velozmente, antes de que su 'compañero' reaccionara por su mejor amiga.

–Lección superada

¿Tan rápido?

–Eh… pero

–Siguiente

 **Lección 5**

–Has demostrado que puedes hacerlo–habló con orgullo–puedes coquetear con un chico, hablar sobre sexo y eso sin tartamudear, sólo debes de dejar tu timidez ¿bien?–le preguntó a lo que la chica asintió– Ahora te enseñare a seducir, aprenderás que puedes tener a un formidable shinobi en la palma de tu mano sólo con insinuar cosas y pestañear. Pasa al frente–se estaba refiriendo a donde se encontraba el junto al pizarrón–

Hinata sin rechistar hizo lo que él le pidió

–Ahora siéntate – le enseñó la pequeña silla para que lo hiciera, él se instaló a un lado de ella, examinándola– tu inseguridad es un problema, desde que te conozco usas ropas holgadas ¿Por qué lo haces?–aunque ya sabía la respuesta

Hyuga bajó el rostro–No me gusta mi cuerpo, es muy… diferente; Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Temari-san todas ella tienen cuerpos delgados y esbeltos, en cambio yo…

–Tienes un cuerpo con curvas, no sé de qué te averguenzas–empezó el chico y Hinata ya sabía que venía sermón– piernas largas a pesar de que eres pequeña de estatura, grandes caderas, cintura pequeña, enormes senos–se sonrojó al escuchar lo último–, vientre plano, en serio eres muy linda Hinata pero tienes el autoestima por el subsuelo y eso arruina todo.

Hinata asintió dándole la razón.

–Cómo decía antes de ser interrumpido–agregó mientras la veía seriamente, juguetonamente, queriendo relajar un poco el ambiente–te cubres todo el tiempo y eso desvía las miradas de ti, en ocasiones, tu vestimenta te hace ver algo...–se rascó la nuca algo nervioso– gorda.

Abrió los ojos a tope ¿se veía gorda? ¿era fea para otras personas? su mirada se inundó en lágrimas y Kiba quiso clavarse un par de kunais ahí abajo por acercó a la chica y le regaló otro gran abrazo.–Lo siento, no debí decirlo de esa forma, lo que quise decir es que debes mostrar un poco más de carne.

¿Carne? pensó extrañada. Oh… ahora entendía lo que quería decir

–Debes mostrarle al cliente el producto. Así obtendrás una buena venta. Sólo digo que deberás vestirte con ropa que te haga lucir más como una chica.

Volvió a asentir, ya más calmada, y algo avergonzada por llorar por una estupidez.

 **Lección 6**

–Estoy muy feliz de decir que te has graduado oficialmente de…¡La academia de sexualidad de Kiba-sensei! Pero… antes de entregarte tu diploma falta una cosa más.

–¿No habíamos terminado ya?–preguntó un tanto desilusionada

–Nop, debemos pasar el examen para demostrar que has prestado atención en clases y que sabes como utilizar mis sabias enseñanzas fuera de éstas cuatro paredes

–¿Examen? ¿Cómo debería hacerlo? ¿Escrito u oral?

–Oh veras, este es un tipo de examen algo inusual.

–¿Eh?

–Tendrás que besar a un chico, a mi elección, luego de coquetear un poco con él. Si lográs hacerlo aprobaras.

–Yo no creo poder…

–Oh, pero deberás poder. De otra forma, me veré en la obligación de contarles a todos de tu marca de nacimiento con forma de conejo que se encuentra en tu seno izquierdo.–la amenazó

Esto iba en serio, pensó la chica roja mientras le rogaba a Kami que se apiadara de ella.

–B-bien

–Así me gusta–dijo sonriente con una mirada llena de maldad– Ok, ahora debo pensar en el candidato. A verrrrrrrrrrrrr...– arrastró la "r" mientras mordía su labio inferior, en un gesto pensativo.

Hyuga lo miraba algo preocupada, temía por su destino.Y su subconsciente rogaba mil veces que no fuese Naruto el elegido por su amigo.

Después de la guerra, ella había entendido que el rubio no la veía de la misma forma y decidió dejarlo por la paz, poco tiempo después Uzumaki había comenzado a salir con Sakura. En un principio había dolido, sí, pero después de un tiempo lo asimiló, e incluso ahora estaba feliz por ellos.

–Kakashi...No, muy viejo. Aunque, he oído decir que tiene un buen paquete...

–¡KIBA-KUN!–gritó escandalizada. No volvería a ver a Kakashi-sensei de la misma forma no después de saber que... eh, tenía un gran amigo.

–Ok, ok. Descartado. Shino mmm, no, son como hermanos, prácticamente sería incesto, Shikamaru tiene novia, Sai y Naruto también, creo que Choji igual, Lee...no, muy rarito. Vaya, que difícil –tomó su barbilla pensando en los posibles candidatos y de repente, sus ojos se iluminaron,–¡LO TENGO!–exclamó feliz–¡HINATA, SEDUCIRÁS A UCHIHA SASUKE!

Se produjo un silencio de ultratumba.

–¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿De todos los chicos en Konohagakure? ¿Tenía que elegirlo a él?

No, no y no. Se negaba rotundamente, jamás en su vida había cruzado más de unos simples palabras de cortesía como un saludo y esas cosas, pero que de un momento a otro ella tenga que seducirlo y no sólo eso, sino que besarlo también ¡besarlo! era algo imposible.

Y no lo haría, oh kami por supuesto que no.

–No lo haré–habló por primera vez con decisión desde que habían empezado esas pequeñas clases.

Su amigo le dirigió una sonrisa divertida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Aún no entiendo cómo lograste convencerme de esto–murmuró cabizbaja con una aura negra a su alrededor, llevaba sólo el top que usaba debajo de su holgada chaqueta y Kiba se había encargado de romper sus pantalones, por lo que también tenía lo que se suponía era un short.

–Tengo mis trucos, nena–le guiñó el ojo

–No hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar...–se vio interrumpida por su amigo pero no porque había decidido hablar interrumpiéndola, no, la había lanzado contra un arbusto bruscamente.

Se sobó la cabeza adolorida–Kiba-kun, ¿qué…?

–Shh, mira–

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba el castaño y se quedó sin aliento, frente a ellos, a unos metros de donde se encontraban, Naruto y Sakura caminaban empalagosos de la mano, pero tenían compañía, Uchiha Sasuke venía detrás de ellos con la mirada molesta, seguramente por tener que apreciar las muestras de afectos de los otros dos. Y si no fuera por Kiba y sus clases, para posteriormente encargarle su "misión", probablemente nunca se hubiera percatado de aquel chico apuesto, el joven Uchiha estaba como quería. Mordió su labio inferior avergonzada, por culpa de Kiba ella…

–El objetivo...–los ojos de Inuzuka relucían de llamas y eso la preocupó.–Hazlo, preciosa–prever lo siguiente hubiese sido imposible, nunca imaginó que Kiba le daría una pequeña palmada en el trasero y seguido de eso, la empujó justo cuando esos tres pasaban delante de su escondite.

Pero nada salió bien.

Kiba quería que ella cayera en los brazos de Sasuke y con la mejor mirada de niña buena le dijera un 'lo siento' mientras agitaba sus pestañas.

Oh, pero ella era Hinata Hyuga y nunca, desde el día que nació, había tenido suerte.

Si había caído sobre Sasuke, pero no de la forma planeada. Cayó tan abruptamente que tiró a Sasuke al suelo, quedando ella sobre él o mejor aún *nótese el sarcasmo*, su cara había caído directamente en la entrepierna.

Silencio.

No había nada más que silencio, Kiba, Naruto y Sakura quedaron petrificados e incluso los aldeanos y comerciantes se acercaron a ver el alboroto.

Sasuke tenía la mandíbula tensa, venía rato soportando a esos dos idiotas que derrochaban miel y de repente, una chica, que no supo identificar, había tropezado torpemente cayéndose sobre él, o sobre su… orgullo, en realidad.

La chica levantó el rostro lentamente, avergonzada, y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

Hyuga.

La reconoció al instante al ver sus ojos.

–D-de…¡de verdad lo siento, U-Uchiha-san!

Hinata se paró para dar una reverencia pero como Kami la amaba sólo consiguió enredarse aún más con los pies y volvió a caer sobre el chico.

Pero esta vez fue peor, mucho peor.

Hinata había caído sobre sus labios, besándole.

Se estaban besando.

La princesa Hyuga en lo único que podía pensar era en la textura y el sabor de esos labios. Sus labios eran fríos pero se sentían cálidos y sabían muy bien, aunque no estaba segura a qué. ¡No deberías pensar eso! se reprochó.

Por otro lado, Uchiha se quedó estático, algo sorprendido por la torpeza de la chica pero también porque aquel beso no le resultó desagradable, al contrario… Sus labios eran rosados, llenos y saben a canela. Nunca había besado a alguien así.

Comenzó a mover los labios lentamente, y la chica, tímidamente, lo imitó, delineó los labios con su lengua y cuando estuvo a punto de profundizar ese beso, no pudo.

Kiba decidió actuar –Misión fallida, ¡retirada!–tomó a su amiga y la separó del pelinegro, dejándolos atónitos.

En poco tiempo los integrantes del _Team 8_ desaparecieron.

Aún algo fuera de sus cabales Sasuke se levantó como pudo y sonrió ladinamente observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica.

 _Esto será interesante…_

–T-teme, ¿qué rayos…?

–Hmp–los ignoró y se marchó en dirección contraria. Dejando tanto a sus compañeros como también a los aldeanos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante suceso.

 _Nunca se había detenido a observar a aquella chica, pero había captado enormemente su atención con su dulce y pasional forma de besar, aunque siguiendo tímida._

 _Hyuga, ¿eh?_

Volvió a sonreír–Tú… serás mía...–susurró al viento, como una promesa, _que cumpliría..._

.

.

.

* * *

Hey❥ se que ha pasado tiempo pero lamentablemente el instituto no me deja mucho tiempo libre por lo que no puedo escribir mucho :(

Ésta idea surgió de una sueño, desperté y dije "ESTO DEBE SER UN FIC" y pues, TADAAA hahaha, Espero lo hayan disfrutado no es algo que suelo escribir muy a menudo - a lo pervertido, me refiero .3. - mis fics son más en plan empalagosos, heheh. Whatever, ojalá hayas disfrutado de la lectura (: y te hayas divertido tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Nos vemos (muy pronto, espero ^^)

Bye, bye ñ.ñ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

 **II Parte**

OoO

—¿Podrías calmarte?— pidió notablemente molesto, llevaba más de media hora tratando de que a Hinata dejara de llorar. La chica había entrado en una crisis nerviosa y

tomaba (*) helado sin parar sentada en la espaciosa cama del chico, a un lado de ella se encontraba Akamaru, totalmente triste al percibir lo que sentìa la chica.

—¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?— preguntó la princesa byakugan tétricamente a nadie en realidad, mientras tomaba otra gran cucharada de helado y lo introducía de lleno en su boca.

—Buena pregunta, para empezar, podrías dejar de comer tanto helado y llorar como una maldita idiota.— le habló duramente, con sus vocablos provocó que ella dejara de lado el postre y cesara su llanto. Nunca, en todo lo que llevaban de equipo, su amigo había sido tan brusco y directo con ella; generalmente siempre se medía y trataba de ser lo más suave posible. Kiba debía estar muy enfadado (o exasperado) como para hablarle de esa forma.

Al darse cuenta de su error, Kiba carraspeo y pensó durante unos segundos tratando de hallar la mejor forma de pensar.

—Lo siento, fui muy brusco, pero entiende...—la miró a los ojos y se asegurò de que ella también lo hiciera para retomar su hablar— estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que acaba de pasar?—la cuestionó, refiriéndose a su reciente encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke.

Se ruborizó tan sólo pensar en él y lo sucedido hace poco. Era algo tan increíble, ella primero había caído sobre su… Y luego, ella lo había besado. Lo había besado, y se sintió malditamente bien.

Y ese era el problema, no debía de sentirse bien, después de estar tras aquel alborotado rubio con un amor platónico que durò varios años de su vida (que terminaron en un rechazo y un corazón roto), ella había decidido no estar o siquiera sentirse atraìda por otro chico, en, al menos, seis meses más.

Pero no había llegado a su meta, ella, por culpa de su mejor amigo, había posado sus ojos en alguien con quien nunca hablado o tenido algún interés hacia su persona. Verlo caminar detrás de Naruto y Sakura, con esa mirada que guardaba tanto dolor y sufrimiento, y el rostro reflejando frialdad, y su rebelde cabello azabache meciéndose con la leve brisa de otoño, había sido tan celestial verlo de esa forma y además…

¡Oh, kami! ¡Detente Hinata! ¡No puedes pensar en eso!

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de librarse de esos para nada apropiados pensares, se encargó de responder el interrogante del castaño.

—Es muy malo, Kiba-kun—murmuró suavemente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo… c-creo que me gusta Uchiha-san

Kiba no podía estar más atónito, eso era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¡Oh demonios, sí! ¡Así se hace nena!— exclamó felizmente mientras empezaba a parlotear cosas que Hinata no entendió muy bien.

Más bien, ella está ocupada tratando de procesar las palabras del chico, ¿era ella o eso… Había sonado demasiado sexual?

Se sonrojó cual tomate al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

 _Kiba-kun me ha convertido en una pervertida._

—¡Esto nos viene como anillo al dedo, Hina!—habló soñador

—¿Eh?

—Mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro, podremos seguir con tu examen y como plus extra podrás ganarte a Sasuke en bandeja de oro. Podrás atarlo a la cama y aplicar lo que te he enseñado, y también...—perdió el hilo de la conversación, el castaño hablaba muy rápido debido al entusiasmo y ella era muy lenta para seguirlo.

—No entiendo—Kiba rodó lo ojos, exasperado—

—Lo explicaré lentamente, Sasuke debe estar preguntándose quién es la loca que se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó y...—

—¿Loca? ¿Me vi como sus fangirls?— preguntó temblorosa, a punto de hiperventilar.

 _Mierda_. Pensó Kiba enojado consigo mismo, olvidaba que se encontraba con Hinata y debía de ser más cuidadoso.

—No, mira, con eso obviamente captaste su atención y eso es bueno ya que podrás pasar la prueba; no debes seducirlo, sólo debes besarlo… Intencionalmente—agregó para que lo del accidente no era para nada válido.

—¿Quieres… que lo vuelva a besar?—murmuró, sin poder creérselo, estaba segura que no sería capaz de volver a besar esos deliciosos labios y detenerse.

—Sí, así te graduarás y no volveré a molestarte con el tema del sexo.

Cerró los ojos. De todas formas era algo inevitable.

—Lo haré—

—¡Así se habla! —vocifero entusiasmado.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Simple, te haremos ver ardiente, buscarás a Sasuke con tu byakugan y le pedirás disculpas por el accidente.

Coquetearás con él y ¡BOOM! Lo besas y vivirás felices por siempre—explicó como si nada, dando por hecho que ellos dos terminarían juntos.

—Yo… s-sólo lo hago para satisfacerte, no veo a U-Uchiha-san de forma especial...—aclaró sonrojada entre temblores

—Ajá, claro—se burló— por eso lo observaban como si fuese una entidad divina.

 _Lo notó._ Se lamentó en su mente.

—N-no

—Si, si, como sea. Ven—tomó su mano y la guió hacia una silla, indicándole que tomara asiento—Mira, estos son algunos vestidos que conseguí mientras estabas siendo emo en el rincón de mi cama—abrió su armario y tomó tres vestidos que la dejaron helada.

El primer vestido era negro, de cuero, y tan corto y ajustado que debería ser ilegal su uso.

El segundo vestido era rojo, con mucho brilli, tal vez demasiado, era al estilo griego, también muy corto.

Y el tercero era blanco, y totalmente opuesto a lo que significaba el color, que era pureza, bondad, inocencia, entre otras cosas; éste era de seda, no sabía si podía calificar como vestido ya que se dividía en dos. El top era pequeño y dejaba a la vista su ombligo y parte del abdomen, un pequeño corazón de metal con joyería lo unía con la minúscula falda.

Todos eran un rotundo no.

—No usaré nada de eso

—Lo intenté— fingió estar dolido y del armario sacó un último vestido. Era azul, de una tela sencilla con hermosos detalles bordados, era corto pero comparado con los demàs lucía como un traje de monja, por como era, Hinata supo que seguramente se le ajustaría a la zona del busto y luego caería como cascada.—Es lo mejor que conseguirás—dijo el chico, tratando de que dijera algo, en parte, y en parte para que viera que no tenía otra opción.

Hinata asintió, dando su aprobación.

—Hagamos esto—su amigo tenía una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué demonios?—

Naruto despertó por el ruido de la puerta de su apartamento, alguien estaba muy desesperado, a juzgar por sus insistentes golpes.

—¿Teme? — preguntó aún más extrañado. Luego de aquel suceso con Hinata, Sasuke se había ido con una sonrisa perversa en la cara dejándolos extrañados, él y Sakura decidieron ignorarlo y se dirigieron a su apartamento a jugar un rato. No había tenido noticias de su amigo, hasta ahora…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó aún más extrañado, Sasuke nunca iba a 'visitarlo', ni siquiera salía de la residencia Uchiha de lo antisocial que era.

—La chica de hoy...— lo ignoró por completo y preguntó por la que había ido allí

—¿Hinata?— levantó una ceja, cada vez más extrañado

—Con que se llama Hinata— murmuró para sí, sonriendo.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te suced…?

—¿Naruto?—una tercera voz los interrumpió, dejando ver a una pelirrosa somnolienta.

Sasuke los miró a ambos y se fue rápidamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?— preguntó su novia, confundida.

—No lo sé…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su nombre era Hinata, era una Hyuga, y probablemente de la rama principal ya que no había visto ningún tipo de sello en ella.

Lo mejor sería buscarla en el districto Hyuga, si no la encontraba allí, bueno, buscaría por toda la aldea hasta encontrarla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Perfecto—Asintió repetidamente mientras veía lo hermosa que había quedado su amiga.

El vestido le había quedado muy bien, marcando todas las curvas de su cuerpo, también, se había maquillado levemente, un poco de rímel, y brillo en los labios.

Voilá. El resultado fue grato incluso para ella.

—Busquemos a Sasuke.

Kiba la guió hacia la salida y emprendieron su búsqueda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Eureka—el castaño le señaló a el uchiha que se encontraba yendo hacia donde ellos estaban, mirando a todos lados, como si buscara algo.—Esto es lo que harás, ve allí, discúlpate, un par de palabras bonitas, pestañea un par de veces y lo besas.

—Pero...—estaba por replicar pero como había hecho un par de horas atrás, Kiba la empujó, lanzándola al objetivo—

Agradecía estar a cierta distancia de Sasuke de otra forma estaba segura que habría caído sobre él nuevamente.

Comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente, y a sólo 5 pasos fue donde el chico se percató de su presencia. La examinó de arriba a abajo, poniendo sus pelos de punta.

—Hyuga— pronunció divertido. Cosa que la puso más roja, si eso era posible.

—U-Uchiha-san—dió una torpe y exagerada reverencia— L-lamento mucho lo de…

—No interesa—la cortó, sabiendo a lo que se refería— Lo que importa es...—susurró provocativamente y fue en ese momento que Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca, de sus labios—Me perteneces…

Y sin más, la besó. Dejándola sorprendida, por instinto comenzó a mover sus labios de la misma forma que Sasuke, provocando que ambos quedaran sin aire.

—Yo…

—¿Serás mía?—preguntó directamente.

Y Hinata pérdida en sus oscuros y profundos ojos afirmó levemente.

—Sí…

Sasuke sólo sonrió, la acercó más tomándola por la cintura y volvieron a fundir sus labios en un beso apasionante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos, Kiba los veía feliz, orgulloso de su amiga.

—Bien hecho, preciosa…

Se alejó para dejar a la, seguramente, pareja con algo de privacidad. Aunque no podían esperar tener mucha privacidad cuando se estaban besando en pleno centro de Konoha, dejando a todos los transeúntes algo descolocados.

Rio al darse cuenta de eso, y desapareció junto al atardecer de Konoha.

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN**

(*) tomar helado: no sé de qué país sean pero aquí, en Argentina, decimos "tomar helado" porque bueno, es prácticamente líquido(?)

Probablemente estén confundidos en la parte Narusaku, ya que ellos "duermen" mientras los demás están en distintas situaciones, esto es porque Naruto y Sakura son pervertidos y terminaron cansados, por lo que durmieron temprano xd

El beso Sasuhina ocurrió a la tarde (3 - 4 pm) y su reencuentro fue el mismo día, a la tarde-noche (6-8 pm)

Disculpen los malentendidos!

* * *

Hey ^^ aquí está la segunda y última parte, espero que disculpen la tardanza y hayan disfrutado de este two-shot :)

Fue un placer para mí, como escritora, escribir sobre algo que no suelo hacer, fue una grata experiencia y tal vez en un futuro haga fics más ejhem "acalorados" e.é

Dejen rw's para saber que tal les pareció el final :D

Oh, por cierto lo dejé con 'final abierto´porque creo que era lo mejor, sino, conociéndome, lo haría mucha más extenso convirtiéndolo en un long-fic y no quería eso xd

Como sea, lo que pasa después con Hina y Sasuke queda en su imaginación ñ.ñ

Ojalá nos leamos pronto! Y muchas gracias por leer!

Bye bye :3

 **T** _enten-nyan_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Importante:** **Por favor, lean la aclaración al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Clases de Sexualidad por Kiba-sensei**

 **III y última parte.-**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿lo golpeaste y te fuiste así como así? —consultó, deseando haber oído mal.

La chica asintió, avergonzada, con el rostro empapado y temblando ligeramente. — ¿Q-Qué más podía hacer?

—Oh, no lo sé. —Respondió con fingido desentendimiento—Tal vez seguir besándolo. —

Es que en realidad, eso es lo que su amiga debería haber hecho.

—Pero, ¿no te parece que fue muy rápido?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — no entendía lo que trataba de decirle.

—Bueno, para empezar tú me… Obligaste a tomar esas "clases" contigo y cuando pensé que todo había acabado me dijiste que debía seducir a Uchiha-san, una persona con la que nunca entablé una conversación, prácticamente somos desconocidos. Luego, me arrojaste a un arbusto y… Cuando lo viste—se sonrojó— Kiba-kun, tú… me pegaste en el trasero y me empujaste, ni siquiera me dijiste el plan, entonces yo… Caí sobre… Y cuando traté de levantarme volví a caer pero esta vez sobre sus labios—se puso aún más roja— Me arrastraste devuelta aquí y me ordenaste volver a besarlo. Y lo hice, ¿bien?, lo besé pero no pude evitar pensar que era una locura. Lo empuje sin embargo no tengo fuerza y debí golpearlo, corrí lo más rápido hacía aquí…—sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas nuevamente—Oh, Kami—sollozó levemente—Debe pensar que estoy loca—

Al castaño se le destrozó el corazón con ver a su amiga de esa forma.

—Hina, yo…—

— ¡Todo es tu culpa!— le gritó y considerando que estaba hablando con Kiba debía estar realmente enojada. Rápidamente se arrepintió y se disculpó con la mirada—Lo siento tanto Kiba-kun es sólo que prometí no enamorarme pero…Por alguna razón, me acabo de dar cuenta, cuando caí sobre él, que es realmente atractivo—

— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —quiso saber, con ojos suaves la observó tratando de transmitirle que todo estaba bien.

—No quiero que me rompa el corazón, no después de Naruto-kun, no puedo con más dolor.

Tenía miedo. Mataría a Naruto por lastimarla tanto, tiempo atrás, hasta el grado que la chica temía volver a amar.

— ¿Crees que Sasuke te hará eso? —

—Bueno—dudó—no lo sé pero nunca lo he visto con otra chica antes. —

—Oh, no deberías cuestionarte eso, quiero decir, Sasuke cada vez que está con una chica es sólo por sexo. —

— ¿Eh? —abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

Kiba se mordió la lengua, no lo había dicho de la mejor forma.

—B-Bueno, sabes que a mí me gusta estar bien informado, ¿verdad? —

Hyuga asintió, claro que sí, Kiba era la versión masculina de Ino, ambos eran unos chismosos que sabían todo, de cualquier aldeano, no importaba si no lo conocían, eran los primeros en enterarse.

—Ino en una ocasión dijo que…—no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo—Ehm, Haruka, no la pelirroja sino la castaña, la que es novia de Yousuke, le contó que su prima, Akira, había tenido sexo con Sasuke, y—se rascó la nuca, nervioso—Al parecer fue eso, ya sabes, un buen polvo desenfrenado, pero Sasuke ni siquiera la besó—Hinata tragó duro, por alguna razón, no soportaba escuchar esto—Cuando Akira le contó esto a Haruka estaban tomando el té con una amiga que tienen en común, Airi, y al parecer Sasuke también se acostó con ella, ambas coincidieron en que fue frío porque, como ya te dije, ni siquiera las besó, pero concuerdan en que es el puto Dios del sexo.

»Una noche que luego de una misión teníamos libre, me encontré con Marina , la de ojos celestes, y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra, la cuestión es que cuando terminamos de hacerlo, dijo que no había tenía tanta diversión desde la última vez que tuvo sexo con…—la peliazul cerró los ojos, ya tenía una idea de quien era—Sasuke, pero se quejó porque fue muy insensible o algo así, me elogió y dijo que fui muy atento y blah blah blah.

Hinata trataba de procesarlo, todas las chicas concordaban en que Uchiha era alguien frío a quien no le importaba nada más que satisfacer sus necesidades.

¿Eso significaba que él sólo deseaba jugar con ella, tal como lo hizo con las otras chicas?

Kiba se dio cuenta que dirección tomaban sus pensamientos y habló—Escucha, te estoy contando esto para que te des cuenta de que Sasuke va enserio contigo , él nunca besó a esas chicas aun cuando tuvieron sexo, y a ti te besó, apenas conocerte. No quiere jugar contigo Hime. Además él te buscó luego del accidente, ¿no es así?

Era verdad, Sasuke la había besado por voluntad propia y le había dicho que… Sonrió levemente al recordarlo.

 _Serás mía._

— ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? —

—Sakura hará una fiesta esta noche…

Cierto, Sakura haría una fiesta de celebración debido a que Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio; si estaban Naruto y Sakura también estaría él.

—Deberíamos practicar—su amigo la sacó de sus pensares, le dio una gran sonrisa mientras asentía.

Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su vergüenza la dominase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué demonios sucede con ella?

Se dijo a sí mismo, algo perdido. Nunca en su vida lo habían rechazado, nunca

Y estaba aquella chica, con la que aparentemente fue a la academia ninja. Luego de volver a besarlo, ella actuó de una manera para nada prevista; Literalmente, le dio un cabezazo para apartarlo y vaya que tenía una cabeza dura, le había dejado un gran chichón, tenía suerte de tener el cabello largo, gracias a ello, su flequillo ocultaba la pequeña protuberancia que sobresalía de su piel.

Después de alejarlo, ella huyó despavorida dejándolo con una y mil incógnitas.

Si mal no recordaba, ella había estado enamorada del dobe por años. Era tímida y pasaba fácilmente desapercibida, tenía un carácter gentil y había sido educada como una princesa debido a su estatus.

No recordaba haberla visto entre sus "fans", no es que supiera el nombre y rostro de cada una de las locas que decía amarlo, pero si las veía por las calles de la aldea probablemente las reconocería-gracias a los gritos que pegaban al verlo-.

Eso significaba que seguramente su obsesión por el idiota de su amigo había comenzado desde que eran unos niños. Después ocurrió lo de Pain, disimuladamente le pidió al rubio que le explicara que sucedió en aquel entonces y descubrió que la chica casi muere por Naruto. En la guerra lucharon juntos, lado a lado, sin embargo, cuando ésta finalizó siguieron cada quien su camino.

Y según Naruto, habían quedado como sólo amigos.

Sinceramente, ella tenía algo atrayente y él no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Quería estar con ella, no era un tipo que daba muchas vueltas, cuando quería algo no descansaba hasta obtenerlo, y tenía la necesidad de hacerla suya.

Se estiró en elegante sofá de su hogar y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, tenía que ir a la fiesta de sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de ser una fiesta de compromiso todos habían ido de manera informal. Se encontraban todos los miembros de su generación, incluyendo al equipo de su niisan. También estaban sus senseis, incluyendo a Iruka, y por supuesto a Tsunade-sama, que ya estaba borracha recostada sobre la mesa y emitiendo ronquidos.

Llegó acompañada de Kiba y Shino, que se puso al tanto de la situación y le recomendó que hiciera lo que creía correcto.

Al entrar, todos fijaron su mirar en la entrada curiosos por ver a los que ingresaron.

—Chicos, me alegra que hayan venido—dijo una muy sonriente Sakura recibiéndolos.

Shino sólo hizo una leve inclinación contestando el saludo mientras que Kiba hablaba, o más bien gritaba, diciéndole que por nada del mundo se lo perderían no pudo seguir el hilo de la conversación al ver esos orbes oscuros observándola fijamente. Se sonrojó, y agachó su mirada a los pies, avergonzada.

—… ¿Verdad, Hinata? —le cuestionó Kiba luego de un rato, despertándola de su ensoñación, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eh, ah sí, claro—

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, eh? —Tenten preguntó divertida.

—Hinata-sama…—dijo Neji con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

—Sí, ¿cómo es que sabes que tan bueno es Kiba en la cama? —esta vez fue Ino, mientras todos la observaban con los ojos algo abiertos.

Espera, ¿qué habían dicho? Y… ¿cómo es que ahora se encontraba sentada en la gran mesa? Debieron haberla arrastrado sin que se percatase.

—No, se equivocan yo no…—movió su cabeza repetidamente negando mientras sentía como el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle.

—Vaya, vaya, no te tenía así—Temari, que estaba viviendo en Konoha desde que salía con Shikamaru, la picó.

—Crecen tan rápido—con un aire de melancolía, Kurenai-sensei los miraba enternecida.

—No deben olvidar la protección, sé que tienen la llama de la juventud por los cielos. Pero no queremos un pequeño Inuzuka tan pronto—habló Gai-sensei.

— ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Un nuevo niño para entrenar! —Lee dijo con un aire soñador.

—Ahora que te veo bien… Estás un poco gorda, Hinata—Naruto dijo mientras la oteaba con ojos curiosos.

—Oh, entonces ¿estás embarazada? —preguntó Sai, mientras sacaba un libro tratando de buscar algo de información sobre las mujeres en ese estado.

—Par de idiotas—gritó Sakura con una enorme vena en su frente, mientras les pegaba a ambos en la cabeza—Hinata no está gorda, sólo tiene curvas—

—Que problemáticos—murmuró Shikamaru sin darle importancia-

—Hmm—coincidió Choji, asintiendo, mientras saboreaba su carne.

—Bueno, felicidades chicos—dijo Kakashi sonriente.

—Espero que sean muy felices—Iruka con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, ellos creían que se acostaba con Kiba e incluso que eran pareja. Aún peor, pensaban que estaba embarazada y la habían llamado gorda.

Asimismo, estaba nerviosa, el único que no había dicho palabra era Sasuke, y podía sentir su mirada penetrante sobre ella, haciéndola sentir más pequeña de lo que ya se sentía.

— ¿De cuántos meses estás? —preguntó el rubio una vez que recuperó la conciencia.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente mientras enfrentaba la mirada de todos los que se encontraban en ella.

—No estoy embarazada—murmuró sin tartamudear.

—Mooo, y yo que quería ser tía…—se quejó Tenten, mientras que su novio le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria, pero estaba feliz de lo que aclaró su prima.

—Es una lástima—coincidió Ino—Pero ¿hace cuánto que ustedes dos salen?

La mesa volvió a quedar en silencio.

Todos interesados por saber la verdad, Kiba la miró curioso por saber que iba a responder, él sólo lo había dicho para poner celoso a Sasuke y había funcionado-a juzgar por la mirada asesina que le lanzó momentos antes- . Todo se le fue de las manos, y ellos sacaron sus propias situaciones.

—Kiba-kun es un gran amigo, así como también lo es Shino-kun, son como hermanos para mí—trató de calmar su voz, estaba a punto de colapsar.

— ¿Entonces es incesto? —preguntó un desorientado rubio, logrando que todos le dirigieran una mirada asesina.

—No—suspiró—

—Pero…—

—No lo he hecho, ¿bien? —elevó la voz, casi gritando—No me he acostado con Kiba y…—empezó a temblar y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos con la fuerza con la que los apretó— ¡Por Kami! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido sexo aún!

Todos abrieron sus bocas algo impactados por el ataque de furia y sinceridad que había tenido la chica, incluyendo a los más callados del grupo.

—Ehm, Hinata—la llamó su perplejo amigo.

Trató de regularizar su respiración y sólo una vez que lo consiguió se dio cuenta de sus actos. Agachó su cabeza y salió del local lo más rápido posible sin detenerse a los llamados de todos sus amigos, la humillación la estaba matando.

Corrió un breve momento hasta que se adentró en el bosque de Konoha, y se sentó bajo un gran árbol.

Soltó un gran sollozo, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro entre sus muslos.

Nada salió como fue previsto, todo era un desastre por su torpeza. Si tan sólo no fuese así…

Pero lo era, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Había arruinado la fiesta de sus amigos por su estúpido comportamiento, no sólo eso, sino que también había quedado como una loca que grita sobre relaciones sexuales a diario, sintió tanta humillación que escapó… como siempre lo hacía.

Esta vez era diferente, no creía ser capaz de ver a la cara a sus amigos, especialmente a…

Un chakra extrañamente familiar apareció de repente y ella rogó en su foro interno que fuera un error como los que siempre cometía, no podía ser él.

Seguía con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas, y soltó un débil sollozó cuando lo escuchó hablar.

— ¿Estás bien? —

Claro que era él, Sasuke se encontraba a un lado de ella.

—Hai…—siguió sin levantar el rostro, lo que ocasionó que el chico se molestara.

—Deja de mentir y…—llevó sus manos al mentón de la chica y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos—No llores…—limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar. —

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Uchiha-san? —preguntó débilmente, estaba cansada sólo deseaba ir a su casa y dormir por un buen rato.

—Sasuke, sólo Sasuke—le aclaró—No me gustan las formalidades—

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun? —volvió a cuestionar, realmente curiosa, no entendía los motivos que habían hecho al chico buscarla.

—Saliste corriendo del local y dejaste a todos muy preocupados—explicó—me ofrecí a venir a buscarte—

Eso la desconcertó— ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun haría algo como eso? —

—Odio las fiestas—dijo como si nada.

Eso por algún motivo la desilusionó, él la vino a buscar porque estaba aburrido, no por otro motivo.

—Y creo que debemos hablar—agregó calmadamente.

Sus piernas temblaron y boqueó tratando de hablar pero ninguna palabra salió—Es algo tarde, tengo a-asuntos con el clan… Si me disculpa—se levantó velozmente, dio una reverencia y se dispuso a correr pero la sujetó por la cintura, dejándola inmóvil.

Uchiha le dirigió una mirada molesta por su intento de huida. —No te irás de aquí hasta que hablemos, Hyuga—

Tragó en seco, no quería escuchar nada, había tenido suficiente en un día y no aguantaría otra desilusión amorosa.

—B-Bien, ¿de qué le gustaría hablar a Sasuke-kun? —

—Eso no funciona conmigo, sabes bien a lo que me refiero—tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos mostraban el enojo que sentía.

Al mal tiempo darle prisa.

—Lamento haberlo besado Uchiha-san—susurró

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó algo consternado— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —

—Lamento si lo incomodé con mis actos, le prometo que no volverá a…—

— ¿Te disculpas por besarme? ¿Acaso no querías hacerlo? —

Hinata desvió la mirada—La primera vez que sucedió fue un accidente, pero luego de eso… Realmente sentí las ganas de hacerlo—

Sasuke la analizó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué huiste? —si ella lo besó porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, no entendía porque huyó.

—Cuando… nos estábamos besando, comencé a pensar que estaba yendo muy rápido y sentí pánico, sólo quise empujarlo pero no tengo fuerza y…—

—Decidiste golpearme—concluyó a lo que la chica asintió— No estamos yendo… rápido—aclaró.

Hinata lo observó atónita, ¿estaba bromeando? —Pero prácticamente somos desconocidos y…—

—No me gustan los rodeos, creí haberte dicho que serías mía y no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo—

Se sonrojó pero asintió. Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola y la besó.

La chica se sentía en el cielo, él había sido su primer beso y no tenía punto de comparación pero para ella no existía ningún otro chico que fuese capaz de hacerla sentir de esa forma, levantó ambos brazos y rodeó el cuello del muchacho aproximando sus cuerpos aún más.

Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a faltarles se separaron.

—Sabes, no te lo dije pero tienes una cabeza muy dura—le dijo con malicia, y sonrió de lado al verla ruborizarse nuevamente, acababa de descubrir que le encantaba avergonzarla.

Se refería al golpe que ella le había dado, levantó su mano y la dirigió a su frente; acariciando la protuberancia suavemente—Gomen nasai—murmuró con una sonrisa tímida y en un acto de valentía volvió a juntar sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Siento sus chakras en esa dirección—

El grupo de amigos había salido a buscar a Hinata y a Sasuke ya que estaban tardando demasiado. Por lo que abandonaron el local con el propósito de encontrarlos y así poder seguir disfrutando la fiesta.

— ¿Estás seguro? No hay nada por esa zona—

—Claro, sólo sigamos caminando—

—Hai—

Luego de 5 minutos llegaron a una parte en la que siempre florecían hermosas y exóticas plantas, pero siguieron sin tener rastro de ellos.

— ¿Kiba? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no te mueves? —

Todos se dirigieron a ver al castaño y se sorprendieron al verlo con lágrimas -de orgullo- en los ojos

— ¿Qué demon…?—

—Miren…—señalo con las manos temblorosas, cierto punto del bosque y todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Cerca de un gran y hermoso árbol que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, Sasuke y Hinata se besaban como si no hubiera mañana.

—V-Vaya, eso sí que es mucha lengua—comentó una de las chicas sonrojadas.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

—Sasuke y Hinata… Quién lo hubiera pensado—soltó un chico esta vez.

Kiba sonrió orgulloso— ¡Así se hace Hina!

La aludida al escuchar semejante grito sólo se apartó de Uchiha mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración y quedó atónita al ver a todos allí.

Sasuke, por su parte, sólo los miraba con odio, molesto por su interrupción.

—C-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? —habló nerviosamente la chica.

—Veníamos a ver porque tardaban tanto—habló con un tono juguetón—Ahora todo tiene sentido. Si quieren los dejamos solos—sugirió

Y todos sonrieron divertidos al ver que la chica cada vez se coloreaba más y más, excepto Neji y Sasuke. Que estaban serios sin decir un monosílabo, el primero celoso como todo buen sobreprotector primo y el segundo enojado por obvias razones.

—No, en realidad estábamos por volver al restaurant—

—Ajá, claro—

—Bueno, entonces vamos que la noche aún es joven y tenemos mucho que celebrar. —

—Hai—

Todos se encaminaron hacia a la aldea y así poder divertirse un poco más en aquel restaurant. Ahora no sólo debían celebrar el matrimonio de Naruto y Sakura, sino también la inesperada relación de Sasuke y Hinata. Y algunos aprovecharían para celebrar la unión con sus respectivas parejas, Neji y Tenten, Shikamaru y Temari, Sai e Ino, entre otras. Mientras que los demás se dedicarían a pasar un buen momento junto a sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A: ** Ok, sé que dije esto en el primer y en el segundo capítulo pero este es el capítulo final, jaja(≧◡≦)

No pensaba seguirlo pero estaba leyendo los hermosos reviews que me dejan y mas de uno me pedía una continuación, entonces escribí esto ayer prácticamente en 4 horas de insomnio y aquí el resultado(¬‿¬)

Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que le han dado a este fic que un principio sólo iba a ser un one-shot pero no sé, me gusto tanto que seguí escribiendo jajaj.

Como ya dije este el final _definitivo_ de este _Three-Shot,_ comenten que les pareció y si quieren también algo que les gustaría en un fic futuro.

 **Y lo olvidaba, una ACLARACIÓN importante, muchas dijeron también que era algo muy rápida como surgió esta relación y como la fueron llevando es por eso que recalco tanto eso en este capítulo. Sasuke no es alguien indeciso, y no anda con dudas y eso lo aclara Kiba y hasta el mismísimo Sasuke. Una chica me mandó un PM muy insultante en donde decía que este fic era una -perdón la palabra- mierda sin sentido y que estaba lleno de OoC y que si yo fuera una autora decente me hubiera tomado el tiempo de decir que esto estaba lleno de eso. Pero NO ES ASÍ, a mi punto de vista no tiene OoC ya que las situaciones que vive Hinata explican el por qué de su comportamiento. Además, si leen mi perfil se darán cuenta que escribí que no soy muy buena capturando la esencia de los personajes por eso es posible que mis fics siempre tengan algo de OoC, muy leve, por esta misma razón. Pero cuando es OoC a propósito y de forma muy notoria obviamente avisaré.**

 **Por favor, piensen y tómense el tiempo de conocerme a mi, a mis fics y a mi manera de escribir antes de andar criticándome e insultándome, yo acepto críticas pero que sean CONSTRUCTIVAS Y SIN NINGUNA FALTA DE RESPETO.**

Como ya aclaramos esto, muchas gracias nuevamente por su apoyo a este fic.❤

 **T** enten-nyan fuera **(✿◠‿◠)**


End file.
